So Close
by strikesolo1
Summary: Claude tries to wake up the 18 year old Alois, and over hears what Alois is mummbling in his sleep. And claude is really suprized about what he hears. Claude x of age Alois.


The manor was as silent as a grave, something that Claude knew quite well. His

Young master was to awaken soon, brat. Clause smiled, shaking his head from side to side. Why did he make a contract with brat like that? Hunger that was made him do it, hunger for a pure soul. It was only after that he found that Alois was nothing but a common soul. He made the deal with the wrong person. That infuriated the golden eyed demon, and it didn't help that he was so fucking

Hungary. He entered his master's room, and yanked the curtains back. Alois moaned in his sleep. No matter how much Claude hated the kid, he could not deny that he was sexy. The 18 year old rolled over away from the light.

"Your highness, it's time to get up."

Alois mumbled loudly in his sleep,

"Hmmm yess more Claude."

The demon froze, staring at the boy. He couldn't' have heard right.

"Oh god yess Claude more."

He golden eyed demon blushed. Was he dreaming about him?

"Fuck yes Claude, I'm so close. More Claude split me in half."

A moan split the air, Claude sat down in the bedside chair, his legs no longer able to support themselves. Alois rolled over, still asleep, his erection tenting the sheets. Poor Claude almost choked at the sight.

"Yes ohhhh gods fuck Claude. Yes... God why am i so sticky."

The eighteen year old opened his eyes, turned his head and looked directly at his butler. His face twisted in surprise.

"How much did you hear?"

Claude smiled, Alois's face dropped.

"About all of it."

He teen fell back upon the bed, his arm covering his eyes.

"shit."

Suddenly a slight smile twisted across alois's face.

"Did you like it?"

The demon smiled coyly.

"No"

Alois sat up, rather perturbed at that.

"Why not?"

"Because I would rather have the real thing."

Alois blushed deeply; he looked so beautiful right there and then. His hair all tousled and his red face frazzled.

"Truly Claude?"

The golden demon hummed.

"Truly your highness."

The young blonde launched himself at the golden demon crushing their lips together. Alois rubbed his hands up the vest clad chest, this enticing a moan from Claude. The younger man trying frantically to pull the demon onto the bed.

"Nnnn your highness!"

Alois chuckled.

"That is not my name Claude, you know it well enough, say it."

The demon growled, his kisses traveling down the porcelain skin of the younger man. Alois started to quiver furiously, due to the ministrations.

"Alas I cannot."

The blonde jumped from his butlers arms, scooting farther back on the bed.

"Why not? Do I mean so little to you that you can't even say my name without being disgusted by it?"

The older demon sighed, reaching out to grasp Alois. It made the blonde only scoot back farther onto the bed.

"I'm far from disgusted from it but….. "

"But what?"

The butler froze, his eyes glimmering dangerously. To anyone else it would have been time to run, but to Alois it only aroused him farther.

"A demon cannot feel for the person he or she has made a contract with. It isn't good, it isn't preferred at least, but it does happen. And that is exactly what has been happening here for the last 2 years. "

His throat started to close. Tears started to flow from Alois's eyes.

"You care about me, you really care about me."

The dark butler smiled, reaching out toward Alois again. This time the blonde entered into his touch.

"Oh course I do Alois."

The gloved hand twisted into the blonde hair giving it a yank, dragging Alois into a soul crushing kiss. The black clad butler slowly climbing on top of the blond their tongues fighting for dominance. Of course like all demons and battles, Claude won. He sucked onto Alois's tongue , the blonde fighting to breath. Those pale hands rubbing down an equally pale chest, unbuttoning buttons as they went. The demon growled when he hit a specifically difficult button. Instead of patiently opening it, he just gave the shirt a tug the buttons flew across the room. Alois purred loudly.

"You're so sexy Claude."

The demon smiled, revealing sharp teeth in the back of the rows. Again many people would see this as an 'oh shit moment', but to Alois it tortured him lovingly. The eighteen year olds pale hands stared to shake as his fingers work on the buttons. Failing desperately to open the older demon's shirt, he growled slightly. A blush rolled over Claude's fevered skin, as a smile spread across his face.

"Alois…"

The 18 year arched his back pressing against the demons body, making what he was about to say even harder.

"What Claude?"

"I have to go."

Alois froze a look of discontentment spread across his face. Then a twisted scowl crossed the young man's face.

"You always do that."

"Do what pray tell?"

"Show no emotion."

Claude smiled, and Alois brightened slightly.

"I just did."

Again alois's face sank.

"Fine, just go and leaving me here all hot and horny."

Claude growled deep from his throat, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't stay. The dark butler stood, his long coat tails cutting a silhouette against the white wall. Alois sighed slightly. That didn't go unnoticed by Claude.

"I will be back soon Alois. Then we can what do humans say? Play?"

Alois's eyes widened, licking his lips.

"If you promise?"

Claude for once, smiled.

"Yes, I promise. And hell if I would ever break my promise you could order me to do so anyway."

Alois pouted.

"That takes the fun out of it."

Claude bent, kissing his master once more.

"So true your highness, so true. Go back to bed lovely, wait till I return."

With that the demon was gone, leaving one ruffed up and tired Alois.


End file.
